


One's Sexual Dominance

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko is a power bottom and Kagami is totally whipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One's Sexual Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote with no motivation. I haven't written Kagakuro is so long and it's pretty OOC. But enjoy none the less?

Kuroko Tetsuya was one to play with a fire. Despite being a quiet blue haired teenager with an immense love for basketball and a presence that no one can ever detect right away, he loved having the power to be able to change the most stable mindsets into a new direction. He can also be sultry and sly, giving an innocent and calm like appearance and demeanor but behind closed doors, he turns into a vixen. 

Kagami realized Kuroko's hidden sexual nature when it was too late, having already agreed to dating the phantom player and thinking that Kuroko was like him, a virgin who had never engaged in sexual activities as far as just jerking off. 

Oh, how wrong he was. 

Kuroko knew just about everything when it came to two males having sex with each other. Don't get him wrong, Kagami was grateful for it, it made the whole experience very pleasurable and worthwhile for them both, but he was just a little flabbergasted of how the other boy could having so much knowledge in this field. He asked Kuroko when they laid in bed together, Kuroko held against Kagami's chest, after their first, intense in Kagami's opinion, round of sex together. Blue eyes that seemed to illuminate with the faint light from the full moon outside, looked directly in fiery red ones as their owner replied.

"I've just had a lot of experience and have been having sex since my second year of middle school. Does that make you think any less of me, Kagami kun?"

After sputtering out a "No! Of course not!" and a "I just wasn't expecting it...," Kuroko gave his boyfriend a small smile before leaning up and giving the other a soft loving kiss on kiss swollen lips. Kagami returned it, smiling back at the other as the two lovers soon drift off to sleep. 

And yet, three years later, to think our sex lives have evolved into this.

Maroon eyebrows twitched in annoyance as tan wrists thrashed against the metal encasing them together. Kagami had gotten home from a long day of classes at his university when he returned home to his shared apartment with his boyfriend and decided to take a nap. Kuroko had been at his part time job at a local elementary school as a teacher's assistant and wasn't going to return until evening. Or so Kagami thought. But it seems like his boyfriend had returned home, having seen Kagami sleeping in their bed, and decided to chain him up with metal cuffs that were connected to a longer chain which was wrapped around the bed post. And to top it all off, Kagami was completely naked.  
As the red head was busy contemplating how he got into this and how to get out of it while jingling the chains, the bedroom door opened to reveal Kagami's perpetrator. 

"Those cuffs aren't going to come loose, Kagami kun."

At hearing his boyfriend's voice, Kagami whipped his head to the left, his face full of irritation.

"You bast-!"

The insult died on pink lips as ruby eyes took in the other's appearance. Kuroko was decked out in a roleplay police uniform. But it wasn't a male uniform, it was a woman's. The navy dress was short sleeved and ended just above Kuroko's upper thighs. The dress was unzipped down to just below the boy's pectorals. Black stockings covered strong legs up to mid thigh, leaving a gap of pale skin between them and the dress. The blue haired male wasn't wearing any shoes, but he did have on a police cap on top of his head, completely his look.  
Overall, Kagami was overwhelmed and highly aroused at how sexy his lover looked at the moment. 

At that moment, lustful teal eyes stared at him, before Kuroko started walking towards him. The tan male watched as the other got onto the bed and hovered over him, covered pale legs spread a part on either side of Kagami's body. Pale arms were planted on the sheets on each side of the other's head, Kuroko efficiently trapping his body. Red eyes broke eye contact for a brief second to flicker down to the other's chest to take a peak at the harden redden nipples that were somewhat exposed due to Kuroko's current position. 

"Kagami kun."

The red head snapped his eyes back up at the musky, sensual, sound that came out of kissable pink lips. 

"K-Kuroko..What are yo-"

Kagami was once again cut off, but this time from the pressure that was pressed against his mouth. At the familiar sensation of Kuroko's lips, Kagami kissed him back, soon turning the kiss into a passionate make out session. Their tongues slid against each other, their breathy pants and saliva being swallowed up by the other. Feeling himself become fully erected by Kagami's taste, Kuroko moved his body down against Kagami's, intentionally rubbing the other's hard on against his thighs. The red head groaned at the slight stimulation that his lower body was receiving and lifted his hips up, trying to get more friction, but his sexy boyfriend was having none of it. When Kagami started moving back against Kuroko, the blue haried man lifted himself up and off of Kagami's body, rejecting the other body contact. 

"K-Kuro-"

"We're doing things my way today, Taiga kun."

Kagami's first name was whispered huskily into his ear, causing him to take a sharp breath of air in. 

"Tetsuya."

The red head felt his boyfriend moan softly at the sound of his deep voice saying his given name. Ruby colored eyes watched as the other sat up, lifting his dress up to his hips and moving himself so that Kagami's cock was sliding up against his butt crack. Kagami moaned as he felt Kuroko's skin directly, realizing that the blue haired man wasn't wearing any underwear underneath his sexy get up. 

"Does that feel good, Taiga kun?"

Blue eyes watched the face of the man below as Kuroko slowly dragged the length of his lover's dick along his asshole. His own erection twitched at the teasing feeling, the motion not being missed by red orbs. When the other didn't reply, Kuroko stopped movement and gently gripped the throbbing organ, relinquishing in the pained groan as Kagami looked up at him with lust and desperation.

"I asked you a question, Taiga kun."

As the red head was thinking back to remember what his boyfriend had said, Kuroko let go of the dick in his hand and resumed his grinding but at a faster pace. This caused Kagami to let out a moan before making eye contact with sky blue. 

"Yesss...Tetsuya...God yes."

Kuroko gave a sly smile before stopping all movement as he turned his body around, straddling the tan chest below him. This position allowed Kagami to have a full view of Kuroko's butt but there was no way he could reach or touch. His hands were still cuffed together and even when he strained his neck, there was no way his tongue could reach. All he could do was watch, and that was exactly what the pale man wanted.

Red orbs watched intensely at the small pink hole that was exposed between pale mounds. It twitched and gaped slightly, as if giving the other a small peak inside. As Kagami watched, he didn't notice when the other had gotten lube before the clear gel was running down the entrance copiously, wetting it. Even though Kagami had done this to Kuroko countless times before, he was still mystified and hard as a rock. Kuroko could make even the most boring of things interesting and alluring. So when a pale finger slivered from above to rub against their owner's hole, Kagami sucked in a breath of air, and only released it when the finger was slipped inside. He watched as it slid in and out, over and over, puckered edges slowly loosing their tight hold around the finger and relaxing. Kagami watched as the process repeated but with a second finger, then a third, witnessing the entrance being stretched out and becoming looser and looser. He also took in the slight quiver in the lean hips that he loved to grip during their lovemaking, and the shaking of Kuroko's legs as they held him up. Breathy moans also reached his ears as his boyfriend prepared himself in front of him. 

When Kuroko was ready, he slipped his fingers out, enticing a disappointed groan from both parties. He then moved himself again and turned back to face Kagami. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Kuroko lifted it just above his lover's penis before squeezing, watching as the lubricant coated the organ in slick wetness. 

Kagami gave a slight grimace at the first contact of the cool feeling on a very sensitive part of his body, but that was quickly overcame as he felt heat being pressed against the top of the head of his dick. He took in the sight of Kuroko on his knees, each leg on either side of his body, slowly pressing himself down against the blunt tip, teasing them both. The dress had hiked up to his stomach, right along his belly button. Nestled in pale blue curls was the erected red dick of Kuroko, dripping with pre cum and just as turned on as Kagami. 

"Watch closely, Taiga kun. Watch as I swallow you up to the hilt."

If someone told him that Kuroko loved to use dirty talk during sex, Kagami would of laughed and told them that they were lying. But in all honesty, he found it hot as hell.

Moans echoed through out the room as Kuroko sunk himself slowly down to Kagami's pelvis, his insides full from the intrusion. He paused for a bit, getting use to the size of his boyfriend while taking in the other's pleasured yet desperate expression.

He wanted him to move.

And Kuroko did, slowly, sensually, as he lifted his hips up and then slid them back down again. He did this repeatedly, a seconds pause here and there as he carefully moved his hips. Quiet moans left his mouth as he planted his hands on to muscled abs, taking in the stark contrast between their skin tones, fluidly and teasingly fucking himself on the twitching heat inside of him. 

Kagami was being tortured. He hated when Kuroko did this but loved it even more. He would always have the best fucking orgasms in his life though there was effort to reach it. Red eyes continued to watch his boyfriend closely, metal clinging as his wrists jerked slightly at the sensations he was feeling. 

Blue eyes took in the man's below tortured expression and let a quick smirk cross his features. Pale hips stilled before sliding completely off the Kagami. A disappointed and strangled groan could be heard as Kuroko moved up to position his knees besides Kagami's head.

When the red head looked up to see what the other was doing, he just got a view of pale skin and a swollen asshole, wet with fluids and begging to be filled again. He then felt the metal around his wrists being jostled, and he realized that Kuroko was unlocking his hands. Giving a small puff of air towards the hole, he felt a sense of satisfaction as he felt the other still and gasp. Kuroko wasn't the only one who liked to tease.

When the cuffs were unlocked and Kagami had total control of his hands he quickly brought them to the other's hips before pushing them down on to his face, sticking his tongue inside the loose hole. He could barely hear the moans Kuroko let out as he licked and tasted inside, groaning almost ferociously. 

Yes, this was what Kuroko was waiting for. This is why he loved doing what he did. When Kagami completely lost it, relying on his primal instincts, the blue haired male knew that he was in for the fuck of his life. This Kagami at the moment was unpredictable and hellbent on reaching completion. Kuroko felt his entrance clench the tongue inside of it in arousal.

The red head growled at the sudden tightness and yanked the other's hips up, his tongue leaving the heat before he flipped their positions. At the sudden movement, Kuroko's police hat had flung off and landed on the floor, causing his blue locks to fill out against the pillow. Kagami rapidly yanked down the top of the dress, exposing a pale chest and hardened red nubs as the sleeves settled around Kuroko's elbows. Kagami then spread covered legs obscenely wide, holding them a part with his hands before locking eyes with blue.

"Fuck me...Taiga kun."

Kagami didn't need to be told twice as he maneuvered Kuroko's legs to either side of his waist and propped the other's lower body up on to his own muscled tan thighs. He then took a hold of his cock and slammed his whole length into the other completely, groaning in pleasure as he was finally back inside tight muscle walls.

Kuroko let out a soft scream as he was roughly entered. He barely had time to catch his breath as he felt large hands grip his hips and pull them up, before he was exited and then harshly entered into, a large slap being made at the motion. His shoulders, being the only things besides his hands on the surface of the bed, moved up and down as Kagami forcefully moved his hips back and forth on his erection. The blue haired man moaned as his prostate was hit with accuracy at every harsh and deep thrust, his blue irises moving into the back of his head due to the immense pleasure his body was feeling.

Red eyes watched as the smaller body below accepted and took his blinding pace with ease and pleasure, the squelch sound of their fluids mixing, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and Kuroko's moans was making Kagami's head spin. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"T-Tetsu...ah..ya..."

Kuroko moved his head to look up at Kagami, seeing the desperate unspoken plea in his eyes. The plea to cum.

"T-Tai..ah! ga..c-cum...You can cum inside!"

Upon hearing the accepted response, Kagami followed through with it. He slammed himself in before erupting with Kuroko's name echoing through out the room. His hips jerked slowly as he pushed his semen deep inside his boyfriend. He vaguely felt a tight pressure surrounding him in his orgasmic haze as he saw Kuroko cum as well, the other's essence coating the pale chest. 

As they came down from their high, Kagami slowly pulled out, watching as his seed started slowly pouring out of the red hole. He then stripped Kuroko of the police uniform completely and the stockings before cleaning Kuroko's chest and his own dick with a towel that they kept on the night stand. When Kagami was done he fell beside Kuroko and let the other snuggle up into his chest. He didn't think Kuroko was much of a cuddler, but the blue haired man had admitted that he liked listening to Kagami's heartbeat. Upon hearing the confession the red head flushed and blurted out an "Idiot" before accepting it. 

Kagami gave a smile at the memory, and looked down to see his lover already asleep. He slowly closed his eyes as well, letting himself join Kuroko in the art of sleeping.

Kuroko was truly a sly vixen.


End file.
